Of Hellsing Blood
by wankydoodle
Summary: Integra is forced into marriage to produce an heir. However, the groom is not who he seems to be. It's up to Alucard to put things right, as always. Maybe A x I.
1. Chapter 1

Thanks to those who reviewed "The Locket". Lots of hugs all around! It gave me the encouragement to write this fic. 

Please rate. I would love you a lot if you rate:D

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing.

**Of Hellsing Blood**

Chapter One: A Show of Emotion

The wind was cool against her skin, caressing it gently with its soft and silken fingers. It seemed to reach out and catch her hair, lifting it up and making it undulate in gentle waves across her face. Stray strands fell across her half-lidded blue eyes as they stared out into the darkness. Her spectacles flashed as she sighed and leaned into the night breeze, willing it to blow away all of her troubles.

In two days time, Integra Hellsing's life would change forever. No longer would she have the true independence she had enjoyed for the past twenty two years. At the age of thirty-five, she was well past marriageable age. Being a recluse and constantly refusing to attend the many parties where the upper class socialized, she had inadvertently been left out in the arena of romance. But then again, she had never been one to prim and parade herself in front of those stuck-up males. Integra had sworn early in life never to give up her freedom for the shackles of marriage. All this was now going to change.

The Queen had been anxious for the past few years, worried about the future of Hellsing. In her eyes, only those of noble blood could most effectively safeguard her kingdom. It was ironic, Integra thought. Were we not all equal in the eyes of God? She wondered how strongly religion could hold up against social norms. It seemed to change with every century. Just a hundred years ago, Integra doubted a woman like her would ever have been able to rise to the rank of Hellsing Director.

Her thoughts and musings were interrupted, however, by a long familiar tingling on the back of her neck. Without even bothering to turn, she knew that her servant vampire had arrived. Even though he had the power to appear out of nowhere at any point in time, Integra was always attuned to the subtle changes in the atmosphere that preceded it.

Alucard appeared out of the wall, gliding out of it in a swirl of black mist. He liked to show off his powers like that, constantly reminding those around him of his true nature. The vampire gazed up at his Master. She was standing without her coat on, leaning against the balcony wall and staring at the night scene. The view was breathtaking. The lights of London glowed like a millions fireflies in the dark. Their only competition was the magnificent brilliance of the London sky on a clear night, coupled with a full moon.

"It is a beautiful night," he mused as he proceeded to stand beside her. Even now, he still kept a respectful distance.

"What do you want, Alucard?" she asked in a stern voice. The last thing she needed now were the taunts of her vampire.

"Nothing. I just want to stand here and watch it. The night sings to me. It speaks of secret desires and wistful dreams," the vampire leaned against the balcony railings as well, mirroring Integra's posture.

"And what do you know of that?" Integra turned towards him only then. Her eyes were cold as usual, her manner brusque.

"Enough, Master, to tell that you are not happy with the union at all," the vampire could not help but smile. The white of his teeth shining in the light from the hallway.

"Why would I be unhappy? After all, though I am Sir Kingsley's wife in name, I am not in mind or body. This marriage is nothing more than a charade to make the Queen happy, and perhaps to produce an heir." Integra did not hesitate over that last point. It was nothing more than the truth. To try to put it delicately would be trying to hide it.

The vampire said nothing. Integra waited, hoping that he would go away. Alucard refused to budge. He had to say what was on his mind, even though Integra would hate to hear it. To allow her to continue with this foolishness was an insult to her character. After a few minutes of debating with himself, he finally decided to go straight to the point.

"I do not think it is wise to proceed with something that makes you unhappy," he said in a voice, serious and without a trace of mockery. His eyes, usually expressive, seemed strangely blank for once.

"Oh, and what do you know, Alucard? Unlike you vampires, humans often have to do things they dislike. I have my duty to uphold, and even if it means doing something I deem unsavoury, I will still go on with it," she said. There was a hint of bitterness in her voice that was difficult to hide.

Alucard stared. Integra's shoulders were slightly slumped, as if in defeat or despair. She had returned her attention to the view outside, and most of her face was hidden by a curtain of pale blond hair. He had sensed that she was unhappy, but it was only now that he knew she was quite near breaking. He had to stop her from falling into a trap others had built for her.

"Your thoughts betray your every word and action. For once, you are lying, to me and to yourself," he said bluntly.

She turned, her face stony. They stared at each other for a while, red eyes against blue. Two domineering personalities constantly in conflict with one another. Both knew that was the only thing that kept them going. Both did not want it to end. But neither would bow down to admit it.

"And what do you know of what I want?" she asked, her eyes sliding sideways to the lights of the city. Her voice was neither angry nor impatient, just questioning.

He did not answer. Instead, he moved closer towards her, less than an arm's length away. Integra did not order him to back off, but simply tilted her head slightly to meet his gaze. His crimson eyes retained that same blank expression.

"You are not a normal woman, one who allows herself to be chained to a husband and marriage. You are like a lioness, one that deserves to live by her own rules as she roams her domain. To force you to do something against your will… is to kill you."

Integra said nothing. What could a person say to another who knew her so well, who could read her like an open book. She wondered why he bothered to. She was nothing more than his Master, the person who stood between him and freedom.

"Say what you wish, Alucard. I will walk down the aisle anyway," she broke eye contact with him and turned her head to look out towards the night sky, though her body still faced him. Let him see what's in my mind. He can't do anything anyway.

Alucard inwardly sighed. Foolish woman, he thought. Why did he even want to put up with her? But he already knew the answer. She was smart, proud, brave and beautiful. These were attributes he had not seen in another human for the past hundreds of years. To allow her to share a bed with a man for the sole purpose of procreation was unthinkable. He could not help but reach out and stroke her hair, parting it gently to reveal more of her face.

The effect was not what he expected. Integra reached out and grabbed his wrist, shoving his hand roughly aside. Her face shifted from quiet contemplation to a mask of fury. She stepped back from him, putting more distance between them.

"What do you think you're doing, vampire?" she yelled at him. Anger and frustration rolled off her in waves. Alucard tensed, then descended on one knee, his head slightly bowed.

"I am sorry, Master. I did not mean to offend you," he spoke, his voice tinged with sincerity.

She did not answer for a while, struggling to control the emotions swirling inside her. Why did he have to do this to her? She had everything under control, and he had just come along and messed everything up again. Why did he have to press her on the doubts that were already in her mind? Knowing them would only make the decision more painful for her. Didn't he know that?

She tried to keep her voice calm, but failed. She knew that she was showing more emotion then she liked even as she spoke next.

"You crossed a line tonight, Alucard." Integra realized that her voice was trembling. It was far from the cool tone that she used on him, whatever the situation.

Alucard looked up, clearly surprised. Even through the dim light, he could see that her eyes were unusually shiny. She flinched slightly at his gaze, then broke eye contact as she turned away. He watched her storm off the balcony and into the hallway, not bothering to dismiss him or look back.

He got up slowly from the floor. Cursing himself for falling to temptation and failing to dissuade her, he leaned on the balcony railing and looked up at the moon. He remembered doing this the night he had become one of its Creatures, swearing never to be entangled in the trappings of human emotion again.

"It is beautiful night," he said to no one in particular. "A nice one to be alone."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Me no own Hellsing. However, Sir Kingsley is my own character.

**Of Hellsing Blood**

Chapter Two: Tough Decisions

Integra rushed down the hallway, thankful that it was near midnights and that the staff had all gone to bed. She walked past pictures of her ancestors, staring stonily down at her in their gilded frames. All of them had been distinguished personalities, brave in battle and loyal to their country. Like all Hellsings, she had that same steel. However, one thing that made them different was that they were men. Not one of them had to put up with the humiliation she was going through now.

The tears ran freely down her face as she reached her bedroom door. Slamming it behind her, she sank onto her bed. Her fingers immediately reached for the pack of cigars on the side table. Taking one out, she lit it up with trembling fingers and inhaled the tobacco smoke. It swirled around her like mist, its source the glowing tip that shone like a beacon in the darkness of the room. The only source of illumination was the moon outside her window. The same one she had admired from the balcony a few moments earlier.

The tears were flowing faster now, but she did not bother about it. She had not wept for a long time, and doing so now was ridiculous. Integra couldn't understand why Alucard's action made her explode in that manner. It was uncanny. She did not even know why she wept, and in catching herself doing it, she began to chuckle.

She had never fathomed marriage. Never allowed it to cross her mind. Now it was rearing its ugly head in her life. She did not personally hate Sir Kingsley. She knew him as a distinguished gentleman who was a top officer in the army. They had met a few times when Integra was a child, and had played together in this very mansion. His father and hers were close comrades, and the senior Sir Kingsley, also in the military, had often consulted him on matters of dealing with any Undead they came upon.

However, they eventually went their separate ways. Sir Kingsley senior had a lung problem, and the damp weather of London only aided in destroying his health. The family immigrated to Australia, and the Hellsings eventually lost contact with them.

She recalled when he first appeared in her office, after the news of the arranged marriage reached her. He was tall, tanned, with brown eyes and hair. His face was lined, and spoke of months of rugged training. He had been cordial with her, thought it had been distinctly awkward at first. Over time, both began to warm up when they reminisced about the time they spent in the mansion as children. He had never expected to marry, but on hearing the Queen's proposition, agreed to do his best to grant Hellsing an heir. After that, he would not have anything more to do with her.

Integra stubbed out her half-smoked cigar in the ashtray and buried her face in her hands. It was nothing more than a charade, she had told Alucard. Then why did the act of sleeping with another stranger and marrying him seem like bonds around her soul?

She sat there, reflecting, until the first rays of dawn coloured the sky a rosy magenta. The dusky light fell upon her face, failing to pick out the trails of tears that had already dried up.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing.

**Of Hellsing Blood**

Chapter Three: Down the Aisle

Alucard watched as Integra lowered the veil on her face with a slight sigh. As usual, he was within the mirror, invisible to all human eyes. It was only when he entered the material plane that she was able to sense him, and so he stayed a shadow. He had never peeked into her room since he had yielded to her as Master, but he did so now. He wanted to see her one last time, before she walked down the aisle and became another person, one who could no longer hold her head up high.

She was dressed in a white satin gown that left her shoulders bare. Her neck was encased in an exquisite diamond choker, a family heirloom, and it glittered in the sunlight. The design of the dress was simple, no frills or anything fancy. Integra had no need for such extravagances. She peered through the white gauze at her reflection, her melancholy expression testament to the fact that she was far from a blushing bride. It was her eyes that expressed it the most. Usually clear and calm, it looked slightly glazed. She continued to brood in silence.

There was a knock at the door, and Walter entered. He stood there for a moment, gazing at her with a bright smile on his face. With a hint of fatherly pride, he commented on her appearance.

"You look beautiful, Integra-sama."

"Thank you, Walter." She smiled slightly, doing so only because she felt he was happy for her.

"We can leave now. The car is waiting. I will join you in a moment"

Integra left the room, escorted by a maid.

The door closed behind them, and Walter stood still for a moment. Everything in the room was in its rightful place, and the curtains by the window were flapping gently in the breeze. Everything was normal, and it was quiet. A little too quiet. Finally, he said to the supposedly empty room.

"Take care of her, Alucard."

As he expected, the mirror darkened as a dozen red eyes blossomed in its depths. Alucard's deep voice floated from it.

"I thought you approved of it, Walter."

"I do not. There is something unsettling about that man," he admitted. The butler recalled his cold manner towards his subordinates and his unflinching gaze. There was something predatory about him.

"Hmph. And what would you have me do, sneak into their bedroom tonight?" His tone was mocking and angry.

"No, Alucard. Protect her, in the only way you can. That is all I ask of you. Do it as a favour for an old friend." Walter's tone remained dignified even as he pleaded with the vampire. His upright posture never changed.

Alucard said nothing, and Walter watched as the eyes closed and the blackness disappeared. He stood for a while in the silence that followed, gazing thoughtfully at his own reflection in the mirror.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing, but Sir Kingsley is mine!

**Of Hellsing Blood**

Chapter Four: Wine

The night was cold, and its cool air made her shiver. Integra crossed her arms tighter, two fingers twined around a lighted cigar. The view from the Kingsley Mansion was not as beautiful as that of Hellsing's. It was far from London, way out in the country. Most of what she saw was blackness, and the only sounds the sweet serenade of crickets. Behind her the room was aglow with light, the shaded lamps and roaring fire lending it a warm orange hue. Her shadow fell before her at her feet, and mimicked her movements even as she took another drag at her cigar.

They had arrived here only in the evening, and the rest of the time she had spent unpacking. She would spend a week in his home for their supposed honeymoon. Integra only hoped it would just be over and done with… She could not believe what she had gotten into. Integra felt like nothing more than a breed mule.

Unlike her father, who had found his true love and married her, she had no such chemistry with Sir Kingsley. Theirs was more a business transaction than a marriage vow. She began to curse herself for not taking the effort to socialize more, but stopped immediately. In the circle she belonged to, she knew for a fact that none of the males interested her. They were all so pampered and immature. None of them could provide the intellectual challenge and resolve she greatly valued. Either that or she didn't have a heart to love, she thought and began to chuckle. She was no better than Alucard…

Her thoughts of the vampire were interrupted when there was a knock at the door. Sir Kingsley entered, holding a bottle of wine in one hand and two glasses in the other. He was dressed in a dressing gown similar to her own. He set the items down, and then began to uncork the bottle. Integra extinguished her cigar before entering the room. She walked towards him and inspected the label.

"You have good taste, Kingsley."

"Thank you. Is your room satisfactory?"

"Yes. It looks quite comfortable."

They fell silent as he poured out the wine. Integra sat down on the edge of the four-poster bed, swirling it as she inspected its rich red colour. Her thoughts returned to that of Alucard, and she found herself wondering what he was doing now. She started a little when Sir Kingsley sat down next to her.

"Kingsley, I… I'm feeling a little tired tonight…"

Sir Kingsley nodded.

"I understand. It's been a rather long drive, and you've been up since early in the morning. But at least stay with me for this drink. We both have to unwind a little."

She nodded, raising her glass to her lips. The wine slid over her tongue and down her throat like silk, leaving in its wake a trail of pleasant flavours. It made her feel slightly warm, and she continued on to drain the glass dry. All the time that they were drinking, Sir Kingsley told her about growing up in Australia. He went on to lovingly describe the various vineyards he visited. Integra listened attentively at first, allowing him to take over the conversation. She wasn't much of a talker to begin with. After a while, she found her eyelids getting heavy.

"I'm feeling tired, Kingsley. I think I'll just go to bed now," she spoke as his concerned eyes fell on her. Her head was getting heavier by the second, and it startled her. This was happening too fast, surely it wasn't normal. She reached out a hand on the bed as the room began to swirl around her. This was very strange, it was as if…

Her eyes widened for a moment as realization dawned on her.

"You bastard!" she yelled as the wine glass smashed on the floor. She tried to get up, but failed. All her energy seemed to drain away with her awareness. The corners of her vision began to darken. Sir Kingsley's face swam into view.

He smiled at her as she struggled to keep awake. The corner of his mouth revealing what he had managed to hide all this while. In front of Integra's eyes, his canines began to lengthen and sharpen into fangs. His brown eyes darkened gradually to red as the bloodlust kicked in.

The last thing Integra saw were those red eyes, even as she tried to mentally call out for Alucard. However, before she got a reply, darkness smothered her mind.

Sir Kingsley looked down at the unconscious Hellsing leader, more than happy with his results. The Millenium Group would be pleased, he was certain. Slaying Integra would be more than enough payment for the new chip he requested to be implanted in his body. The FREAK vampire had never felt so invincible and powerful. With the use of the chip, he could live forever. He would avoid completely the painful death that he watched his father go through as cancer sucked his life away.

He moved towards her and bared his fangs. This was the moment he had long dreamed of, to taste her blood. It would be delicious and coppery in his mouth, and he already felt its potency even as his head was poised near her neck. These new vampire senses sent a thrill down his spine. They made the sensual pleasures of feeding all the more exciting.

He lowered his head, and his fangs pressed its tips into her neck He was about to bite into her flesh, when something cold and hard was pressed up against the back of his head.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you," a velvety voice rang out from somewhere behind him


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing. But Sir Kingsley is mine to toy with. Heh heh…

**Of Hellsing Blood**

Chapter Five: Hunter to the Hunted

"Get your face out of her neck before I turn you into dust," the same deep voice called out. It was tinged with amusement.

The vampire FREAK backed off the bed slowly, turning around to face the owner of the voice. Alucard had withdrawn the Jackal from his head, allowing him to move, but still keeping the FREAK well within his line of fire. Sir Kingsley stared at the strange man in the crimson trench coat, yellow shades and large hat. He did not know who this stranger was, but he could feel the aura of power surrounding him. However, he was still undaunted. Years of military training meant he did not scare easily.

"Answers now. What manner of FREAK are you?" Alucard asked, almost sweetly. His own fangs glinting in the firelight.

"I am one with a more advanced chip. The latest Millenium has to offer," he replied. He had noticed the fangs, and realized the identity of its owner. So this was Hellsing's secret weapon, a vampire enslaved by a mere human. He chuckled inwardly. He was pathetic.

"I don't agree with you on that point. You are nothing more than a pale representation of a true Nosferatu. I can crush you like the worm you are," Alucard said. His shades slipped down the bridge of his nose, revealing the ancient scarlet eyes that glowed with an inner light. It was a glare that would have frozen a weaker man in his tracks. Sir Kingsley inwardly shuddered, but put up a brave front even as he realized that the vampire had violated his mind. He continued to stare at him, clueless as how to evade the bullet from his gun.

"Oh, but that would be too easy for you. An all-powerful creature deserves something more challenging. Don't you think so?" He slipped the Jackal beneath his coat into its holster. He stepped towards the FREAK, slipping his glasses off and flinging them carelessly on the floor. It clattered in a corner, making him jump slightly. Sir Kingsley now had a full view of his stare, and suddenly the artificial vampire realized he was playing with fire.

"You have toyed with my Master. I do not like that at all," Alucard purred dangerously as he stood a short distance in front of the now nervous FREAK. In front of his confused eyes, Alucard muttered a string of words that made no sense to him at all. He stepped backwards towards the balcony door, thinking of making an escape by leaping off it. However, his feet seemed to be made of stone as his eyes stayed rooted to Alucard's form. He could feel the aura around the vampire thicken with energy.

What he saw next chilled the blood in his veins.

The older vampire's body began to ripple and melt, his red clothing turning black as if it was soaking up a pool of ink. His flicked open his coat, and in its depths, numerous creatures seemed to writhe and pulse. Suddenly, a million red eyes opened simultaneously, and a shadowy form forced itself out of the mass of living darkness. It moulded itself into a vague shape of a hound, its mouth open. The only tangible thing about the shadow beast was the teeth lining its open jaws. It was followed by another, and both of them seemed to grin wickedly at the trembling lesser vampire.

"What the hell are you?" Sir Kingsley took another step backwards. He had never seen anything so sinister in his life. Nothing in the army could prepare him for the supernatural horror he faced now. His heart raced as he broke out in a cold sweat.

"Let me show you the true power of a Nosferatu, one that no man-made chip can ever hope to emulate." Alucard's lips curved in a bloodthirsty grin, his head hanging disembodied within the living dark mass.

Without warning, the twin hounds leapt at the vampire FREAK at frightening speed. Sir Kingsley tried to flee, but he never made it two steps outside the balcony doors. He screamed in terror as they pounced on him, his face frozen in horror. The first shadow hound gripped his leg, and then tore it off with one swift jerk of its head. Sir Kingsley howled in pain, the blood gushing out of a bloody stump. Even as the first hound continued to attack him, the second beast clamped its jaws around his throat. The screams of the man were cut abruptly short and turned to gurgling as the beast sank its teeth into his throat. He was eventually silenced forever as his throat was ripped out, blood splattering all over the floor. The dark red liquid seemed to send the twin beasts into a frenzy, and their rippling dark forms engulfed the already dead vampire, dissolving every last bit of flesh and bone.

Once the beasts had finished, Alucard called them back. They withdrew into his still pulsing form, not even leaving a single drop of blood behind. The floor was immaculately clean, and it was as if Sir Kingsley had never existed. He wrapped his coat back around himself, muttering some incantations that restored the power seals, indicating that the target was eliminated. The black seeped away from his body, and his rippling form resumed a human shape. Alucard turned away without even glancing back. It had been too easy to kill the vampire FREAK. Mere child's play. He turned his attention to more pressing matters instead.

He glanced over to Integra, who was still asleep on the bed. Despite all that had happened, she managed to stay unconscious the whole time. He frowned as he realized the heavy dosage Sir Kingsley had given her. It was just as well. She would not struggle so much. He couldn't leave her here. Sir Kingsley's disappearance would undoubtedly lead to suspicion.

He gathered her up in his arms, and found that she was surprisingly light. Without any effort, he opened a portal in the wall. Readjusting his grip on her, he stepped into the black hole with a swirl of his red coat.

As the portal closed around them, the sounds of the night returned once more, and all was peaceful and calm.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I still don't own Hellsing, even after 5 chapters of fanfic.

**Of Hellsing Blood**

Chapter Six: On My Terms

Alucard watched as his Master continued to doze in her own bed, her face framed by her fair hair. Her eyes were closed peacefully, and for once all sternness was gone. Integra was a woman who cared too much for appearances, constantly keeping a stiff face for all the world to see. In fact she was just another person, one who deserved a little happiness in her life. He recalled her eyes on that faithful night, brimming with emotion. He knew she had lost control for once, and all because he had tested the boundaries of their professional relationship by touching her. He had guessed long ago that her respect for him stemmed from more than the fact that he was a vampire…

The dawn was breaking, and pale, weak light filtered through the translucent window curtains of Integra's room. Faint birdsong could be heard from outside as the earth woke up from its nightly slumber. In the darkest corner of the room, where the sunlight never touched, Alucard yawned. It had been a long night.

Finally, she stirred, her eyes fluttering open. Almost at once, she sat straight up, her hands probing her neck. She looked wildly around the room, before her eyes landed on Alucard. All at once, she visibly relaxed. The anger and confusion melted from her face and was replaced by her calm demeanour. She reached out and plucked her glasses off the side table, then crossed her arms. Without skipping a beat, she spoke, aware that she was trying to look authoritative in her nightdress.

"What happened?"

Alucard chuckled, amused by her ability to regain her composure despite cheating death by a hair's breadth. He rose from the armchair in the corner and sidled over to her bedside. Without a word, he lowered himself unto the side of her bed. A look of irritation crossed her features, but she said nothing, waiting for him to explain.

"Your husband, or ex-husband, was not human. He had been implanted with the latest FREAK chip, one which allowed him to control his vampiric features at will. It seems that Millenium is intent on creations that can blend in with normal humans, which will allow them the maximum advantage of getting close to their prey. Naturally, I took care of that piece of Millenium scum."

"And so Millenium sent him to kill me, knowing that I would be in a compromising position," she said without even batting an eyelid.

Alucard smiled enigmatically. "Unlike Enrico Maxwell of Iscariot, you are the one who needs an heir by marriage."

Integra visibly bristled. It was like a slap in the face. She cursed herself for being subjected to such an order. It was beneath her. Why did she even agree to it? Vowing never to go through this again, she angrily threw the blanket off herself. Getting up, she turned to Alucard and ordered him to leave. Her command might as well have fallen on deaf ears.

He just sat there, staring up at her. She realized she was showing more than usual in her current attire, and reasoned that he had probably helped remove her dressing gown as well. Despite that fact, she remained his Master. Brushing all embarrassed thoughts from her mind, she crossed her arms in her usual brisk manner. She repeated the request once more.

"Did you hear me? Please leave, Alucard. I'll call you when I have an assignment." He stood up to leave, and was walking towards the bedroom wall when Integra muttered under her breath, "And thank you."

He melted into the wall, but Integra knew he had heard it. She was walking towards her closet when a voice rang in her head.

"No need to thank me. To see you in that outfit was thanks enough."

She smiled, every so slightly, as she rummaged through her drawers and closet. Taking out the familiar items of clothing that had become almost her uniform, she sighed as she remembered the luggage she had left at the Kingsley Mansion. She could retrieve it later, once she made a report to the Queen about her supposed husband's untimely disappearance. Alucard would leave no evidence behind. She could think of some story that would fit.

On a moment's whimsy, she walked towards the window and looked out. Her eyes took in the immense Hellsing grounds, its gardens, barracks and training areas. Gunshots could already be heard from the firing range, and the sounds of marching floated towards her in the still morning air. She took it all in, the whole of Hellsing Organization, born from a distant ancestor's noble ambition to eliminate evil in the world.

Hellsing was where she belonged, and where she would die if need be. No one had the right to decide its future except her. She would not allow others to decree how to live her life. By being Hellsing Director, she had already broken the stereotype of aristocracy by being the only female in power apart from the Queen. She had always upheld her duty to her country, and she would continue to do so on her terms alone.

As for her relationship with Alucard…

When the time came, she would know what to do.

THE END

Thank you for reading. Please rate! I can't feel my fingers anymore after all that typing…


End file.
